Do You Want to Sing Together X
by jolly roger brat
Summary: A special edition collection of songs from everyone's favorite Enchancia group. I own none of these songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. James and Vivian gotta be themselves

**Hello everyone! Welcome to a special edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Teen Beach 2, so enjoy your request! I thought that before James unmasked himself in The Secret Love Song, he could do this song as a way to warm up the crowd like he did with one of his other songs (see chapter 43 of Do You Want to Sing Together 7), but this song and dance is for Vivian, who feels the same way, as she's also shy about singing in public.**

James: Yeah!  
Come on!

You and me are meant to be like a brand new board and the awesomest wave.  
Thing is honey, I'm your need for every chillin' in tryin' to catch some waves.  
Without you I'll sing the blues, instead o' rock rock rock rock rock and roll.  
So I'm hopin' you'll miss me too and you're down to do whatever since I broke the mold.

March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gonna do my thang.  
March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gonna do my thang.  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me.  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free,  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me.  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me, I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!

Vivian: Like you I'm original, tryin' to move this world from where it's at.  
You're laid back and I get stressed.  
Yeah whenever we're together, we're more than that.  
My motto's seize the day and night, and yours is let's go with the flow.  
That's no reason to say goodbye, now if you're fast enough for a girl on the go!

March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gonna do my thang.  
March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gonna do my thang.  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me.  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta be me!  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!

James and Vivian: March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gotta do my thang.  
March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gotta do my thang.  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me.  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be... gotta be me!  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me.  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!

(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)

Oh!  
Ay!  
Oh!  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!

I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!


	2. Sofia and Hugo's 'beastly' duet

**Different people asked about this classic song from Beauty and the Beast for Sofia and Hugo, so enjoy your request! And if this isn't a fantastic song for them to sing while they practice ice dancing, or for their final routine, I don't know what is! They might also sing this to themselves as they think about how they're starting to develop feelings for each other.**

Sofia: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Hugo: Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Sofia and Hugo: Beauty and the beast  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Hugo: Whooa…

Sofia: Whooa…

Hugo and Sofia: Ever just the same

Hugo: Ever a surprise

Hugo and Sofia: Ever as before

Sofia: Ever just as sure

Hugo and Sofia: As the sun will rise

Sofia: Oh, oh, oh  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song

Hugo and Sofia: Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Hugo: Certain as the sun

Sofia: Certain as the sun

Hugo: Rising in the east

Sofia: Tale as old as time

Hugo and Sofia: Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast.

Sofia: Tale as old as time

Hugo: Song as old as rhyme

Hugo and Sofia: Beauty and the beast.  
Beauty and the beast.


	3. A new Cooper family sing-along

**Since Dorrie, Violet, and Candice like singing as they work around the castle so much, I thought it might be fun if they did this song from the original Pete's Dragon movie. This might also be another song they taught Candice when she first came.**

Violet: It's a Brazzle Dazzle day  
So throw off the past and everything in it,  
That's the Brazzle Dazzle way  
Enjoying your time, from minute to minute  
Running through the sand without your shoes on

Candice: Shoes on

Violet: Making sure that you don't keep your blues on

Candice: Finding a boat we can cruise on

Violet: It's a Brazzle Dazzle day  
When you think of love and never of sorrow  
That's the Brazzle Dazzle way  
To do your work now

Dorrie: And take off tomorrow  
Flying through the air, you don't need wings on

Candice and Violet: Wings on

Dorrie: Climb right up! and feel the thrill it brings on

All: Flock with the wind as it sings on.

Violet and Candice: Ride higher and higher and glide above the clouds  
Free! no one to catch us or slow us  
Even the birds are below us!

It's a Brazzle Dazzle day  
A life time of joy in just a few hours

Dorrie joins in: All our Brazzle Dazzle years have just begun  
We'll follow the sun and replay  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!

Violet/Dorrie/Candice: Ride higher and higher and glide above the clouds  
Free! no one to catch us or slow us  
Even the birds are below us!

Violet: It's a Brazzle Dazzle day  
A life time of joy in just a few hours

Violet/Dorrie/Candice: All our Brazzle Dazzle years have just begun  
We'll follow the sun and replay  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!  
This Brazzle Dazzle day!


	4. Vivian's new song for James

**Raven862 asked about this Kim Possible song for Vivian, so enjoy your request! I thought that as she recalls her first Secret Singer serenade, she could start putting two and two together about who was singing to her, as she thought she recognized James' voice, and she knew why he was acting like this.**

Vivian: I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time  
I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

Could it be  
You and I never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be  
You were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be  
That it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kind of funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be  
You and I never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be  
You were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be  
That it's true  
It's you and it's you

Cause today is the start  
Of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real  
And it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

Could it be  
You and I never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be  
You were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be  
That it's true

It's you and it's you


	5. Sofia takes a moment to think

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this Kelly Clarkson tune, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it to herself after she talks some sense into Hugo before the Flying Crown race, or as they practice ice dancing. Either way, she could think about her developing feelings for him.**

Sofia: What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now  
A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming, but still lie awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share 

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this


	6. Another fabulous song for Amber

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Littlest Pet Shop for Amber, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing this as she gets ready for everyday life in the castle, or she could do this as another song in Princess Butterfly when she rocks the runway in her costume.**

Amber: Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous.  
Now this is fabulous.

I look into the mirror, who do I see?  
The every day's Amber, looking back at me.  
Sometimes I might forget who I am.  
But I tell myself I'm fabulous, and start to understand.  
Yea-eah!  
It's not just a word, it's a lifestyle.  
Being fabulous means taking it the full mile.  
Fabulous is walking to your own beat  
Expressing yourself as the person, you were meant to be.

F! Is for flamboyant!  
A! Is for attitude!  
B! Is for big hair!  
U! Know it, yeah you do!  
L! Is for leopard print!  
O! Is for overdone!  
U! Is for unitard!  
S! Is for super fun!

Cause we are fabulous! (We are, we are fabulous!)  
Breaking down walls everywhere we go!  
We're so fabulous! (We are, we are fabulous!)  
O-oh, everyone can see it, and they also wanna be it!

Hit the stage you're the best, show them fabulousness!  
Scream your name it's your fame, and your fabulousness!  
Hit the stage you're the best, show them fabulousness!  
Scream your name it's your fame, and you're fabulous!

F! Is for famous now!  
A! Is for am a star!  
B! Is for be the one!  
U! Know you're going far!  
L! Is brighter then light!  
O! Is for outta sight!  
U! Is for ultimate!  
S! Is for super sta-a-ar!

'Cause I'm so fabulous! (Because I'm so fabulous!)  
Showing my star power round the world!  
Yeah, I'm so fabulous! (Because I'm so fabulous!)  
I will be the queen of the fabulous scene! Yeah!

I'm so fabulous! (Because! I'm so fabulous, ye-eah!)  
Just so super fabulous! (Because! I'm so fabulous, ye-eah!)  
I'm so fabulous! So super fabulous!  
Fabulous


	7. A song for Miss Elodie's list

**I thought it would be nice if James sang this Gordon Lightfoot song to Vivian in one of Royal Prep's drama classes. They could be doing something related to King Arthur, and James could have the role of Lancelot, while Vivian is his Guinevere, and James is inspired to sing this to her.**

James: Sweet Guinevere you're off to the coal town tonight  
And your young brother Ernie's up in Pittsburgh PA  
You know mother loves you, and dad's in the mine  
So don't go to the coal town, Guinevere, if you're kind

She loves a young man and he lives in the town  
He leaves the house early for he works underground  
He makes a good wage for a coal miner's son  
And she's a bit pretty, just turned twenty-one

Sweet Guinevere you're off to the coal town tonight  
And your young brother Ernie's up in Pittsburgh PA  
You know mother loves you, and dad's in the mine  
So don't go to the coal town, Guinevere, shut the blind

She knows her good mother's not feelin' no pain  
She remembers an explosion and the black falling rain  
She paints her thin lips in her dewy-eyed way  
Then she says to the daughter, dear daughter I pray

Sweet Guinevere you're off to the coal town tonight  
And your young brother Ernie's up in Pittsburgh PA  
You know mother loves you, and dad's in the mine  
So don't go to the coal town, Guinevere, if you're kind

Miss Elodie: Very nice, Prince James. That wasn't the song I was thinking of, but I'll allow it. But next time, stick to the songs on MY list!


	8. Hugo's all shaken up

**Someone wanted Hugo to sing this classic Elvis Presley tune, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for him to sing this as he practices ice dancing by himself or as he thinks about his feelings for Sofia.**

Hugo: Well bless my soul  
What's wrong with me?  
I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree  
My friends say I'm acting wild as a bug  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Uh huh ohh yeah, yeah!

Well my hands are shaky and my knees are weak  
I can't seem to stand on my own two feet  
Now who do you thank when you have such luck?  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Uh huh ohh yeah, yeah!

Well please don't ask me what's on my mind  
I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feeling fine  
When I'm near the girl that I love best  
My heart beats so and it scares me to death!

She touched my hand what a chill I got  
Her lips are like a volcano that's hot  
I'm proud to say she's my Buttercup  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Uh huh ohh yeah, yeah!

I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Uh huh ohh yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Uh huh ohh, ohh, yeah, yeah!  
I'm all shook up!


	9. Time for Mazzimo to be free again

**Raven862 asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought that when he's free from Prince Roderick, Mazzimo could sing this to himself on the way to Wild Wing Valley.**

Mazzimo: It feels so weird having my feet off the ground  
It's been a while since I've been flying around  
With my own eyes, I can once again see  
My dream has come true — I am free

But now that I'm here, there's a mission at hand  
To get myself out to a beautiful land  
I'll leave that dark stable and fly into the light  
'Cuz this time I'm ready to fight

This is my time, my time to face my old foe  
My time, reclaim what was mine long ago  
This is my time to stand up with honor and pride  
My time, I've come too far to be denied

Now off I must fly to the valley once more  
To win back my freedom was what I yearned for  
I've spent my whole life waiting just for this day  
And nothing will get in my way

This is my time, I have a plan that can't fail  
My time, I won't stop 'til I prevail  
My time, to honor my family and friends  
My time, this is my time once again

This is my time once again


	10. A fishy song for some new friends

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Monster High, so enjoy your request! I thought that since Amber also has the power to turn into a mermaid now thanks to her own amulet (see chapters 7 and 8 of my story Royal Blood), she can try it out herself, and Sofia, Oona, and their mermaid friends can sing this as they welcome a new friend to the mermaid colony.**

Sofia: We're here  
Everybody gettin into the swim

Oona: Everybody get together  
Everybody do whatever

Sofia: Everybody in (in)  
Everybody flippin out (out)

Amber: Uh  
Flip out!

Oona: This is how we move (move)  
This is how we do it now (now)

Sofia: C'mon let's move, let's move  
That's how we do

Amber: We go where we feel  
We're gonna do this for real  
We're gonna do this for real

Oona: R-r-real, real, r-real!  
Here we go!

Sofia: We're here  
Everybody gettin into the swim

Amber: Everybody get together (Oona: Whoa-oh-oh)  
We can do our thing wherever (Sofia: Whoa-oh-oh)

Oona: We're here  
Feel the water gettin under yer fins

Amber: Everybody get together (Sofia: Whoa-oh-oh)  
Everybody do whatever (Oona: Whoa-oh-oh)

You can tell from near or far  
We belong wherever we are (Where we are!)  
We are superstars, we got the part  
Learn by heart, just listen!

Dive right in and make the play (Got a way!)  
We always find our way  
Call us out, now we're in (Hey, hey!)  
Hey girls, get into the swim!

Sofia: Whatcha gonna do  
When you're turning upside down?  
Hold on, reel it in  
This is what it's all about

Oona: Yeah, this is what it's all about, girls, let's go!

Sofia: We go where we feel  
We're gonna do this for real  
We're gonna do this for real

Amber: R-r-real, real, r-real!  
Here we go!  
Here we go, go!

Sofia: We're here  
Everybody gettin into the swim

Amber: Everybody get together (Oona: Whoa-oh-oh)  
We can do our thing forever (Sofia: Whoa-oh-oh)

Oona: We're here  
Feel the water gettin under yer fins

Sofia: Everybody get together (Amber: Whoa-oh-oh)  
Everybody do whatever (Oona: Whoa-oh-oh)

Amber: Cause we kick it like this (Sofia: Kick it like this)  
And we kick it like that (Oona: Kick it like that)  
Flippin every which way (Sofia: Whoo!)  
And we never look back (Oona: Never look back!)

Sofia: We're here  
Everybody gettin into the swim

Oona: C'mon (Sofia: Whoa-oh-oh)  
Let's get fishy! (Amber: Whoa-oh-oh)

Sofia: And we kick it like this  
And we kick it like that (Oona: Oceanwide!)  
Flippin every which way  
And we never look back (Amber: Go with the tide!)

Amber: We're here  
Everybody gettin into the swim (Sofia: Whoo!)

Oona: Fins up, fins up (Sofia: Whoa-oh-oh)  
Fins up, fins up (Amber: Whoa-oh-oh)

Sofia: We're here  
Feel the water gettin under yer fins

Amber: Everybody get together (Oona: Whoa-oh-oh)  
Everybody do whatever (Sofia: Whoa-oh-oh)

Sofia: Cause we kick it like this (Oona: Kick it like this)  
And we kick it like that (Amber: Kick it like that)  
Flippin every which way (Oona: Which way)  
And we never look back (Amber: We never look back!)

Oona: We're here  
Everybody gettin into the swim (Amber: Whoo!)

Sofia: Let's get fishy (Amber: Whoa-oh-oh)  
Get into the swim! (Oona: Whoa-oh-oh)


	11. A very important song for Cedric

**Someone wanted Cedric, Wormwood, and Winifred to sing this song from the Land Before Time series, so enjoy your request! I thought that Cedric could sing this as he finally swipes Sofia's amulet in Cedric Be Good, and Winifred and Wormwood could be like a kind of cheering section for him. And for this song, Cedric and Winifred can understand what Wormwood is saying.**

Cedric: I've never needed anyone.  
I'll go my way alone.  
I'll use my own intelligence.  
To find that amulet.

Wormwood: Oh no! You ain't cutting us out!  
You crazy...

Winifred: Please friends we should not be fighting!  
We all want the same thing, yes!  
To have the power of the amulet,  
Which we still must find! Yes!

Wormwood: Yes! Sorry, guess I got a little out of line.  
After all you are the leader!

Cedric: Yes! Am a very important creature.  
Tremendously brave and strong.  
I find that am frequently right.  
When others are often wrong.  
Instead of arguing blindly.  
They should open their eyes and see!  
That the one who will bring them paradise.  
Is the very important me.

Wormwood: He sure is hard on himself, ain't he?

Cedric: I am a fabulous magical person.  
I handle life with finesse!  
When others say no!  
It can't be so!  
My answer is always yes!  
I was born to be their savior!  
That is my destiny!  
Why do they despise?  
Not recognize.  
The truly fantastic me!  
Some of us are born to lead.  
While the rest of you must follow.

Wormwood: I'd like to knock him off his perch!

Winifred: This is getting hard to swallow!

Cedric: Look at these eyes!  
Look at this physique!

Winifred: I guess you could say your quite unique!

Wormwood: When I'm finished with him he won't even squeak!

Cedric: What did you say?

Winifred: He said lead the way!

Wormwood: That's it!  
I've had it with that blowhard!

Winifred: I know! I know!  
But be patient, let him lead us to the amulet!

Wormwood: Oh yeah. Yeah. I get ya!  
Then it will be time to make a few changes in the pecking order!

Cedric: We've a very important mission.

Winifred: Truly impressive quest.

Cedric: They think we mean to do them harm.

Wormwood: When we only want what's best.

Winifred: And when we finally find the stone.

Cedric: Then at last there'll see!

Wormwood: How lucky they are to know!

Winifred: As they watch as from down below!

Cedric: What a reverence they will show!  
The very important!

Winifred: Very important!

Wormwood: Very important!

Cedric: Me!

Cedric/Wormwood/Winifred: The very important we!


	12. A sweet family sing along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by Zedd, so enjoy your request! I thought that the family could join James as he sings with his door open again. And they could have a little fun with him at the same time.**

James (who's on his bed reading a story he wrote): Living for tomorrow  
Lost within a dream  
Tryna find the answer to the question  
And it seems that love makes the world feel good

Sofia (sitting next to him): Singing in the moonlight  
Dancing in the rain  
Let the sunshine through to lift your spirit once again  
Cause love makes the world feel good

Amber (sitting on his other side): Chasing after rainbows  
Somewhere in the sky

Sofia/James/Amber: And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good

Roland (coming in and pinning James down): Riding on the river  
Of hearts that beat as one  
This feels like forever and we've only just begun  
Cause love makes the world feel good

Miranda (watching Roland, Sofia, and Amber tickle James): Holding on the memories  
Cause smiles are still alive  
(joins the game) Looking to the future and there's happiness in sight  
Cause love makes the world feel good

James (over laughter): Walking through my past life  
Where the days are full of joy

Roland/Miranda/Amber/Sofia: And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good  
Oh yeah  
And it feels so good

James (over laughter): The Candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good


	13. Clover and Sofia's friendship song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Pooh's Grand Adventure, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia and Clover could sing it at the end of Finding Clover, or after their fight in Clover Time when they made up. They could even sing it at the end of Bunny Swap on the way back to the castle.**

Clover: Come out moon, come out wishing star.  
Come out, come out, wherever you are

Come out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake.  
Come and find me.  
Come and feel I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me

I need you to come here and find me  
Cos without you I'm totally lost  
I hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

Sofia: I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while  
But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I'll lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes I will lose you

Clover: I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true

Sofia: I'm gonna wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far.

Clover and Sofia: I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you're dreaming too  
Wherever you are.


	14. A friendly sleepover song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia, Ruby, and Jade could do this as a song for their first sleepover in the castle during The Big Sleepover. Of course, this is before Amber, Hildegard and Cleo join them.**

Sofia/Ruby/Jade **:** Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh  
Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Sofia: Looking forward to some fun  
Knowing all our friends will come  
'Cause we're here to spend the day  
Everybody come and play

Ruby: Let's all pick a meeting place  
And we're gonna have to race  
Everybody follow me  
This is where we're gonna be!

Sofia: With my best friends, though we're different  
We feel like we still belong  
And every day it makes our friendship strong

Jade: Let's go find some games to win  
Everybody's joining in  
'Cause we're having such a blast

Ruby: Hey, did I just come in last?

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Doesn't matter win or lose  
When we always are amused  
My friends stand out in a crowd  
Having fun and laughing loud!

Sofia: With my best friends, we can depend  
They will always follow through  
It's a perfect day for fun when I spend it with you

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh  
Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Jade: Taking photos with my friends  
Never want this day to end  
But the time is going fast  
So come on and make it last

Ruby: Get the band up on the stage  
Doesn't matter what your age  
Hear the music, now's your chance  
Everybody start to dance!

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: With my best friends, though we're different  
We feel like we still belong  
And every day it makes our friendship strong  
With my best friends, we can depend  
They will always follow through  
There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you


	15. An easy duet for Nell and Sabrina

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from the original Pete's Dragon, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be interesting for their characters Nell and Sabrina to sing it as they get ready for bed in the castle following their first time at Royal Prep. I'd also like to thank theblindwriter95 for helping come up with a story for the song.**

As Nell was helping Sabrina get ready for bed, Sabrina was telling her that her first day at Royal Prep had been good.

"Really?" Nell chuckled as she got Sabrina's nightgown out. "Did you make any friends?"

Sabrina nodded, smiling softly. "They're all nice. But not as nice as Eddie."

"Eddie?" Nell repeated. "I didn't see him with you this afternoon when I was given permission by Roland and Miranda to get you."

"That's because I made him up, silly!" Sabrina exclaimed with a giggle.

"And Mama thought _I_ had a wild imagination," Nell muttered as she untied Sabrina's pigtails. She humored her sister with a smile. "Okay, Sabrina, so tell me, what does Eddie look like?"

Sabrina smiled as she started singing.

Sabrina: He has the head of a camel,  
The neck of a crocodile

Nell: It sounds rather strange

Sabrina: He's both a fish and a mammal  
And I hope he'll never change  
'Cause it's not easy  
To find someone who cares

Nell: It's not easy to find magic in pairs

Sabrina: I'm glad I found him  
I love him, I won't let him get away  
'Cause it's not easy.

Nell: You say the head of a camel  
The neck of a crocodile

Sabrina: And the ears of a cow!

Nell (smile becoming more genuine): It's clear that friends can be different  
Yes, I understand you now

Both: It's not easy to find someone who cares  
It's not easy to find magic in pairs

Nell: Now that you have him, hold him  
Treasure him from day to day.  
It's so easy.

Life is lollipops and raindrops with the one you love  
Someone you can always be with  
Argue and agree with

Sabrina: Climb the highest tree with.

Both: It's not easy to share somebody's dream  
It gets easy  
When you work as a team

Nell: You've got to tend it, fan it

Sabrina: That's what I plan to do.  
Oh, I had one friend by my side...  
Now I have two...  
Him and you...

Nell: Him and me...

Both (as Sabrina falls asleep): And it's so easy.


	16. Another Princess Adventure Club song

**I thought that as a deleted song from Princess Adventure Club, Sofia, Amber, Zooey, their princess friends, and Chad could sing this Strawberry Shortcake tune as they go on their next adventure, or on their way home from rescuing Zooey and her group.**

Sofia: I'd travel all around the world  
To meet a brand new friend

Zooey: And as I met them one by one  
I'd proudly recommend

Princesses: Join the club, the friendship club  
Join the club  
It's a big wide world of friends

Amber: You can find a friend any place on earth  
Friendship's in your heart and not your place of birth

Lakshmi: So ami or mi amigo, amici, pal or bub  
Let's invite them all to join our friendship club

Princesses: Join the club, the friendship club  
Join our whole big wide world of friends  
Join the club  
It's a big wide world of friends  
A big wide world of friends

Vivian: First Parcheesi - then mancala  
You teach us your game

Chad: 'Cause no matter where you're from  
Good fun is all the same

Cleo: And it's not just the things we agree on  
That help us get along

Hildegard: The more we embrace each different kind of face  
The more our club gets strong

Sofia: Join the club, the friendship club

Amber: Join our whole big wide world of friends

Hildegard: Join the club

Cleo: It's a big wide world of friends

Lakshmi: Join the club, the friendship club

Kari: Join our whole big wide world of friends

Vivian: Join our club

Princesses and Chad: It's a big wide world of friends  
Yes, a big wide world of friends  
We've a big wide world of friends  
Join the club


	17. Sofia's royal birthday bash

**In honor of your birthday today, enjoy your present, Isiah02! In chapter 5 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend, and chapter 2 of my story Pet Stories, James and Amber told Sofia about how Roland sent them on a coded treasure hunt, and suggested that Sofia might like the same thing. One of her presents is a family serenade to the classic Beatles song.**

 **Setting: After looking around the castle and finding so many ah-mazing presents, Sofia has made her way to the ballroom and enters to find her friends and family gathered for a birthday celebration.**

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Lucinda: They say it's your birthday  
It's my birthday too, yeah  
They say it's your birthday  
We're gonna have a good time  
I'm glad it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you

Ruby/Jade: Ah  
Ah  
Ah  
Come on  
Come on

Roland and Miranda: Yes we're going to a party party  
Yes we're going to a party party  
Yes we're going to a party party

James: I would like you to dance (Amber: Birthday)  
Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Lucinda: Birthday)  
I would like you to dance (Jade: Birthday)  
Dance yeah

Ruby: Oh  
Come on

Roland: I would like you to dance (Miranda: Birthday)  
Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Miranda: Birthday)  
I would like you to dance (Miranda: Birthday)  
Oh yeah yeah yeah

Everyone: They say it's your birthday  
Well it's my birthday too, yeah  
They say it's your birthday  
We're gonna have a good time  
I'm glad it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you


	18. A new King for a Day song

**Raven862 asked about this song from the new Alvin and the Chipmunks series, so enjoy your request! I thought that James could sing it to himself as he prepares to take the throne. He'd also think of how he could do better than when he was King for a Day.**

James: Ah-oh, ah-oh!  
I gotta grow from three foot to six two  
(ah ah ah ah oh ah ah oh ah)  
I guess I gotta, gotta, gotta put on a new suit  
(ah ah ah ah oh ah ah oh ah)  
Take the training wheels off  
Be a boss!

Now I gotta be a boss! Now I gotta be a boss!  
Now I gotta be a boss! Now I gotta be a boss!  
Take the training wheels off  
It's time to be a boss!

Ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh!  
It's time to take charge, I gotta be my own man (ah ah ah ah oh ah ah oh ah)  
So I guess I gotta learn to pull tricks outta my own bag (ah ah ah ah oh ah ah oh ah)  
Take the training wheels off  
Be a boss!

Now I gotta be a boss! Now I gotta be a boss!  
Now I gotta be a boss! Now I gotta be a boss!  
Take the training wheels off  
It's time to be a boss!

Sofia and Amber: (Time to be a boss, yeah) They say that every young boy's life  
(Time to be a boss, yeah) One day you just got to take charge  
(Time to be a boss, yeah) And be the boss

Sofia, James, and Amber: Take the training wheels off  
Be a boss!

Now I gotta be a boss! Now I gotta be a boss!  
Now I gotta be a boss! Now I gotta be the boss!  
Take the training wheels off  
It's time to be a boss!


	19. They had each other at hello

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Girl vs. Monster, so enjoy your request! I thought that following their first meeting at the castle, Roland and Miranda could sing this to themselves as they think about each other. They might also sing this at a karaoke party if they can get James away from the microphone!**

Miranda: I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

Roland: You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Roland and Miranda: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello

Roland: Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
'Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

Miranda: You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Roland: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello

Roland and Miranda: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

Miranda: You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart

Roland: You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Roland and Miranda: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello


	20. Baileywick gets pranked

**Someone wanted Roland, James, and Baileywick to sing this deleted song from The Lion King, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for James and Roland to pull a little prank on Baileywick as he's talking, because Roland did have a wild side of his own when he was James' age! And I just had to sneak in a classic Saturday Night Live sketch!**

Baileywick: It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform  
With due sense of decorum and with pride  
With deference and great respect very much the norm  
Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side  
To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm  
To fill him in on all the kingdom's news

Roland: Yes, yes, Baileywick, get on with it!

Baileywick: In order that His Majesty stands sturdy at the helm  
Aware of all the castle's latest views

Roland: Baileywick! The morning report!

Baileywick: Er- yes, Sire- the morning report, starting with the updates on the royal zoo!

(sings) Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all  
Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall  
Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks  
Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!"  
We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch  
Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch

This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
Not a tale I distort  
On the morning report

Roland (seeing young James jumping on something in the corner): What are you doing, son?

James: Pouncing

Roland: Let an old pro show you how it's done

Baileywick: The buffalo have got a beef  
About this season's grass

Roland: Stay low to the ground

Baileywick: Warthogs have been thwarted  
In attempts to save their gas  
Flamingoes in the pink and

James: Yeah, stay low!

Baileywick: Chasing secretary birds  
Saffron is this season's color  
Seen in all the herds

Roland: Shh, not a sound

Baileywick: Moving down the rank and file

Roland: Take it slow

Baileywick: To near the bottom rung

Roland: One more step

Baileywick: Far too many beetles are  
Quite frankly in the dung

Roland: Then pounce!

Baileywick: Aaaaaak!

Roland: (laughs)

James: This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
Not a tale I distort  
On the morning report

Roland joins in: This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
Not a tale I distort  
On the morning report

Melinda (trying to sound stern, but laughing as she witnessed the whole thing): Roland…James…

Roland (swinging James up on his shoulders): What can I say, Melinda? We are…

James joins in: Two wild and crazy guys!


	21. A song for Astronomer Amber

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Amber, since she loves astronomy so much, could sing this as she searches each of her maps to make sure Amberina Major hasn't been discovered. She might also sing this as she thinks about how she feels about Desmond or Hugo.**

Amber: You can feel it, I can feel it  
Like we're both awake and dreaming  
There's nowhere else we'd rather be  
We're making our own history

'Cause we're a page turner,  
Heart murmur, science-fiction fantasy  
We can go to the moon and back  
To the moon and back  
Without ever leaving

We're right here and we're gonna write the story  
Written in the stars like graffiti, can't ignore it  
Light years and they'll see the comets falling  
This is the moment where it all began

They'll see it written in the stars  
They'll see it written in the stars  
They'll see it written in the stars  
We were here  
We were here

Every single hero has to start out  
Looking like me and you,  
So never mind excuses  
We can do this if we really want to

Yeah, we can go all around the world  
All around the world  
And we're not even dreaming

We're right here and we're gonna write the story  
Written in the stars like graffiti, can't ignore it  
Light years and they'll see the comets falling  
This is the moment where it all began

They'll see it written in the stars  
They'll see it written in the stars  
They'll see it written in the stars  
We were here  
We were here

(You can feel it  
We can go to the moon and back, to the moon and back  
Without ever leaving)

We're right here, right here  
Written in the stars, stars  
We're right here  
Written in the stars

We're right here and we're gonna write the story  
Written in the stars like graffiti, can't ignore it  
Light years and they'll see the comets falling  
This is the moment where it all began

They'll see it written in the stars  
They'll see it written in the stars  
They'll see it written in the stars  
We were here  
We were here


	22. Sing-alongs and a Secret comes out

**Someone wanted this famous Backstreet Boys song for James and his prince friends, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for them to sing this during another talent show at Royal Prep, since James is singing in public again. At first, his friends try to ask him why he wasn't doing it before now, but they decide that he can tell them when he's ready.**

"Well, guys, are we ready?" Hugo asked.

James, Desmond, Khalid, Jin, and Zandar whooped in agreement. The six friends loved singing together in talent shows or when the karaoke machine was brought out during a party.

"James, it's so great that you're doing this," Zandar agreed. "But you said once that you couldn't sing in public. Why was that?"

James didn't want to get into all the details of his self-imposed exile from singing in public at that moment, so he just said, "Guys, I'll tell you why I never sang in public until recently, just not now, when we're about to go on."

Desmond patted his shoulder as they walked out. "You can tell us whenever you're ready, and you know we'll understand."

The other princes nodded in agreement, and let James lead off when the music started.

James: Yeah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

Hugo: But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way  
Tell me why

All: Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Desmond: Tell me why

All: Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Jin: Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say

All: I want it that way

Khalid: Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

James: Tell me why

All: Ain't nothin' but a heartache (Zandar: Tell me why)

Hugo: Tell me why

All: Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Jin: Tell me why

Khalid: I never wanna hear you say

All: I want it that way

Desmond: Now I can see that we're fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah

James/Jin: No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me...

Hugo: You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are

All: You are, you are, you are

Jin: Don't wanna hear you say

All: Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Desmond: Don't wanna hear you say

All: I never wanna hear you say

Hugo: Oh yeah

All: I want it that way

Zandar: Tell me why

All: Ain't nothin' but a heartache (Jin: Tell me why)  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say

Khalid: Don't wanna hear you say

All: I want it that way

Desmond: Tell me why

All: Ain't nothin but a heartache  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why

Jin/Zandar: I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way (Hugo: Don't wanna hear you say, yeah)

James: Cause I want it that way

 **PS: During intermission, James told his friends about why he exiled himself from singing in public, and how he got the courage to sing again. His friends were of course more than understanding about it, and said that they were happy he was doing it again.**


	23. A new Dunwiddie ditty

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Beauty and the Beast, so enjoy your request! I thought that Roland and Miranda might sing this to themselves after they meet each other for the first time. I'd like to thank Raven862 and WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom for helping out with some of the lyrics and dialogue. And thanks to WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom for letting me borrow their characters Rose, Faron, and Cia, and AquaTurquoise for letting me borrow Grace, Walter, and Benjamin from their story Good as Gold.**

Miranda: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say

Townsfolk: (speaking) Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Miranda: (singing) There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
to this poor provincial town

Baker: (speaking) Good morning, Miranda

Miranda: Morning, Monsieur

Baker: Where are you off to?

Miranda: The book shop for Sofia. We just finished the most wonderful story!  
About a beanstalk and an ogre and…

Baker: That's nice…Marie, the Baguettes! Hurry up

Townsfolk: (singing) Look there she goes that girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl, that Miranda

Benjamin the cannon maker: Bonjour

Mrs. Hanshaw: Good day

Benjamin: How is your family?

Miss Sarkin: Bonjour

Cia (woman from the village): Good day

Miss Sarkin: How is your daughter?

Rose (girl from the village): I need six eggs

Faron (Cia's daughter): That's too expensive

Miranda: There must be more than this provincial life

Bookseller: (speaking) Ah, Miranda!

Miranda: Good morning! I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Bookseller: Finished already?

Miranda: Oh, Sofia and I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Bookseller: Ha-ha! Not since yesterday!

Miranda: That's alright. I'll borrow...this one.

Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice!

Miranda: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!

Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Miranda: But sir!

Bookseller: I insist!

Miranda: Well thank you! Thank you very much!

Townsfolk: (singing): Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Miranda

Miranda: Oh, isn't this amazing  
It's my favorite part because  
You'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him til chapter three

Grace (villager): Now it's no wonder that her name means Beauty  
Her looks have got no parallel

Walter (Grace's husband): But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Miranda

Baileywick (following Miranda's first visit to the castle): Your majesty, are you alright? You seem to be distracted ever since that shoemaker-

Roland: I know, isn't she wonderful? I can't stop thinking about her.

Baileywick: I noticed, sire. I suppose you're going to get married to her soon.

Roland: Why, Baileywick, that's a great idea!

Baileywick: What is?

Roland: I'm going to ask Miranda to be my wife! Why, it's perfect! She's so nice and she has a daughter. Perfect for Amber and James. We can all be a happy family and Miranda would be a wonderful mother and-

Baileywick: But your majesty, she's a commoner!

Roland: I know, Baileywick, but I love her!

Baileywick: But sire-

Roland: Baileywick, please, just listen!  
(sings): Right from the moment when she put the shoe on  
I said she's wonderful and I fell  
Here in this kingdom I can only  
Think of her  
So I'm making plans to propose to her like a humble gentleman

James and Amber: Look there he goes  
Where is he off to?

Sofia (at the same time): We met the king  
Oh he's so nice

James and Amber: What's going on?  
Why won't you tell us?

Sofia: I think he likes us as much as he liked the shoes

Rose: Bonjour

Roland: Pardon

Faron: Good day

Benjamin: Mais oui!

Matron: You call this bacon?

Miss Sarkin: What lovely grapes

Cia: Some cheese..

Mrs. Hanshaw: Ten yards

Roland: 'Scuse me

Cheese Merchant: I'll get the knife

Roland: Please let me through!

Miss Sarkin: This bread, it's stale!

Grace: Those fish, they smell

Baker: Madame's mistaken

Miranda: There must be more than this provincial life

Roland: Someday Miranda will become my wife!

Townsfolk: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar madmoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
that Miranda


	24. A little duet for Clover and Crackle

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from Les Miserables, so enjoy your request! I thought that Clover and Crackle could sing this as Crackle prepares to run away following Vivian's accusations in Bad Little Dragon when Crispy is trying to get her in trouble.**

Crackle: Don't you fret, M'sieur Clover  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow.

Clover: But you will live, Crackle - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.

Crackle: Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me

Clover: You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...

Crackle: The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far

So don't you fret, M'sieur Clover  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close

Clover (over Crackle): Hush-a-bye, dear Crackle,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping

Crackle: And rain...

Clover: And rain...

Crackle: Will make the flowers...

Clover: Will make the flowers... grow...


	25. Cleo's soul searching song

**Someone wanted Cleo to sing this song from The Pirate Fairy, so enjoy your request! I thought she might sing this to herself after Sofia suggests that she try out for the school play herself. She really wants to do this, but she's still thinking that if Hildegard doesn't do it, then she shouldn't.**

Cleo If I can reach the top of the world  
Be all I am it'd be so beautiful  
If only...  
I could be brave and I could be strong  
I would know where I belong  
If only

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
What I'm about is more than I've been  
Ready to show the world who I am  
Stop letting out or I won't lean in  
And find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am  
Oh yeah.

I have it inside, I know that I do  
All that I am, is gonna break through  
I could believe, in it right now  
Take the time to work it out  
If only..  
I wanna feel free to be who I am  
What I'm about is more than I've been.

To find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am  
Yeaay  
I'm closer to what I've meant to be  
For trying and to know that I can get there  
I'm not gonna stop 'cause I believe  
That it's so much more... to me yea...

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
What I'm about is more than I've been  
Ready to show the world who I am  
Stop letting out or I won't lean in  
Find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am.

I know I can reach the top of the world  
Be all I am, I'd be so beautiful  
If only...  
I could be brave and I could be strong  
I would know where I belong  
If only

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
What I'm about is more than I've been  
Ready to show the world who I am  
Stop letting out or I won't lean in  
And find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am  
Oooooooh yeaaay

I'm closer to what I've meant to be  
For trying and to know that I can get there  
And not gonna stop 'cause I believe  
That it's so much more... to me yea...

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
What I'm about is more than I've been  
Ready to show the world who I am  
Stop letting out or I won't lean in  
Find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am  
Yeaah yea yeaah yea yea  
So I could be who I am  
I can be who I am  
Yea...

I know I can reach the top of the world  
Be all I am, I'd be so beautiful  
If only...  
I could be brave and I could be strong  
I would know where I belong  
If only

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
What I'm about is more than I've been  
Ready to show the world who I am  
Stop letting out or I won't lean in  
And find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am  
Oh yeah.

I'm closer to what I've meant to be  
For trying and to know that I can get there  
I'm not gonna stop 'cause I believe  
That it's so much more... to me.

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
What I'm about is more than I've been  
Ready to show the world who I am  
Stop letting out or I won't lean in  
Find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am.  
Yeaah yea yeaah yea yea  
So I could be who I am  
I can be who I am


	26. The Secret Singer unmasked at last

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Radio Rebel, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a special treat for everyone at the talent show at the end of chapter 8 of The Secret Love Song, James can sing this since he's finally unmasked himself, and the fairies asked him to do one last song to round out the night.**

James: Walls, you can build them all around  
Just to shield a piece of your world out of sight  
And I needed you to look through  
To the shadows I tried to bury inside  
Drawing them out to the light  
You showed me I got nothing here to hide

Now I can be who I am  
Now I can stand up for everyone to see  
Taking this life in my hands  
Now I can be  
Now I can be the real me

Free, of defenses, finally  
And I'm somehow  
safer than I've ever felt

You, tend to be you  
Now I know I don't have to be someone else  
When I'm with you, I'm just myself

Now I can be who I am  
Now I can stand up for everyone to see  
Taking this life in my hands  
Now I can be  
Now I can be the real me

Now I can be the real me  
Now I can be the real me  
Now I can be  
Now I can be the real me

Walls, you can build them all around  
But you showed me I've got nothing here to hide

Now I can be who I am  
Now I can stand up for everyone to see  
Taking this life in my hands  
Now I can be  
Now I can be the real me

Now I can be the real me  
Now I can be the real me  
Now I can be  
Now I can be the real me


	27. A sisterly reunion song

**Raven862 suggested this Evanescence song for Queen Melinda and her sister Claire from Niagara14301's story Dorrie Book 2, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this as they get reacquainted with each other (for more on them, see chapter 7 of Dorrie Book 2), since they both love singing and music.**

Claire: I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Melinda: These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Claire and Melinda: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Melinda: You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now you're bound by the life I left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me

Claire: These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Claire and Melinda: When you…

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Claire: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Claire and Melinda: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
Ah, me... ah, me... ah...


	28. Sofia's words of wisdom

**I thought Sofia could sing this song from Elena of Avalor to Cedric when he feels like he's losing confidence, or after one too many criticisms from Goodwin the Great during Mystic Meadows. She could also remind him of all the times they've helped each other.**

Sofia: The first time that I met you I could see  
You were meant to be a hero to us all

Taking on the forces of the dark  
With your magic scarf  
And always standing tall  
You're starting down a path to find your destiny

So now is not the time to hide  
You have to raise your wand  
and do your best for me  
Because I need you by my side

But there's a lesson you will not find in a book  
Inside yourself is where you have to look  
Find your courage and your pride  
Inner strength can be your guide

And it will always see you through  
If you believe the magic's within you

But, if, no, wait, I can't  
These words will hold you down  
Instead just say, I can  
Those words will turn things around

Cast all your doubts away  
Tell all your fears good-bye  
Do what you're meant to do  
And let your magic fly

[Cedric: Mortoloz jaqirando!]

'Cause there's a lesson you will not find in a book  
Inside yourself is where you have to look  
Find your courage and your pride  
Inner strength will be your guide

And it will always see you through  
If you believe the magic within you

You must believe  
The magic within you


	29. Zoe and Sandra's Phoenix song

**In chapter 2 of my story Pet Stories, we learned how my character Sandra got her flying horse Phoenix. We also learned how Phoenix was captured by Wendell in my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend. I thought that as a deleted song from that story, she and her sister Zoe could sing this Olivia Holt tune since Phoenix blamed herself for throwing them, even though she was under the influence of Wendell's spell.**

Sandra: Why you hanging in the background?  
Like a painting that's been turned round  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Why you humming with your mouth shut?  
It's like Aretha singing backup  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
You know the words, go write your song

Zoe: Make it loud  
It's your time now  
Can you feel it now?

Zoe and Sandra: You got the heart of a phoenix  
So let them see you rise  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey  
Let them know that you mean it  
Let them see you rise  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey

Zoe: You feel it burn when you're knocked down  
But let the fire be you crown  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
So go and claim your kingdom  
Then slay all your demons  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
I know you know where you belong

Sandra: Don't look now  
But you're off the ground  
Can you feel it now?

Zoe and Sandra: You got the heart of a phoenix  
So let them see you rise  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey  
Let them know that you mean it  
Let them see you rise  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey

Sandra: Let's see you show how high you can go  
Flying right past the ones who said no  
Let's give them all one hell of a show  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey

Zoe and Sandra: You got the heart of a phoenix  
So let them see you rise  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey

Sandra: You got the heart, you got the heart  
You got the heart of a, heart of a, hey

Zoe: You got the heart, you got the heart  
You got the heart of a, heart of a

Zoe and Sandra: You got the heart of a phoenix  
So let them see you rise  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey  
You got the heart of a phoenix  
So let them see you rise  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey  
Let them know that you mean it  
Let them see you rise,  
Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey


	30. Amber's lullaby for Baby James

**Someone wanted Amber to sing this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song to calm Baby James down in Two Princesses and a Baby, Amber could use one of the songs their mother used to sing to them.**

Sofia: Oh! I think he wants you to hold him.

Amber: There, there. There, there. It's okay. All better.  
(sings) Evening is a-falling  
So rest your weary head  
Don't cry, little baby  
Sleep tight in your bed

The jaquins are a-nestling  
Way up in the trees  
The scent of springtime flowers  
Is floating on the breeze

The full moon is a-shining  
In the sky above  
Hush now, little darling  
Bundled up with love

Baby James: I wuv you, Amber.

Amber: Oh. I wuv you, too.


	31. Miranda wouldn't mind seeing him again

**Isiah02 asked about this He is We song, so enjoy your request! I thought that following her first meeting with King Roland, Miranda could sing this to herself as she realizes she might have feelings for him. Little does she know of the events that follow their first meeting!**

Miranda: Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side

Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Carefully we're placed for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all


	32. A song to inspire Gizmo Gwen

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Ever After High, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia could sing this to Gwen to tell her not to give up on her dream of becoming an inventor. She's good at inventing, and Sofia knows it, but now Gwen needs to prove it to herself and everyone.**

Sofia: Yours is not the typical every day fairy tale,  
Like they tell,  
Write your story,  
Fill the page,  
Feel the power as you take the stage

You're so alive under sparkling skies,  
Epic Winter has arrived,  
Tell your tale, make it good,  
Do the things you thought you never could

It's your turn,  
It's you time,  
For all your dreams to come alive,  
It's your turn,  
It's your time,  
Don't wait to come alive!

Find your power, be a queen,  
Take the lead in your story,  
Just live your dream, live your dream,  
Oh wa, oh wa, oh oh!


	33. New feelings for Nell and Bobby Lee

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this Conway Twitty song for their characters Nell and Bobby Lee, so enjoy your request! I thought that following the excitement of her and Sabrina's coronation, Nell and Bobby Lee could sing this when they get some time to themselves and Sabrina goes to bed.**

Nell and Bobby Lee: Feelin's just lead us on till we know  
Where we're goin', hmm

Bobby Lee: If I told you that I loved you  
Could we slip away where the lights are low?  
And if I put my arms around you  
And held you close could you tell me no

Nell: Well, you know that I'd be lyin'  
If I said, I was a-tryin' to let you know I'd go  
Let love take me where we've never been before

Nell and Bobby Lee: Feelin's just lead us on till we know  
Where we're goin', hmm

Bobby Lee: You don't know how long, I wanted  
To have you where you are right now  
With you looking soft and pretty  
Ain't no telling where we've found

Nell: Now here we are together, too close with talkin'  
I can't tell you no, whoa

Nell and Bobby Lee: Yes, love take us where we've never been before  
Feelin's just lead us on till we know  
Where we're goin', hmm  
Feelin's, hmm


	34. Sofia and Miranda's high-flying duet

**Raven862 asked about this Selena Gomez song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia and Miranda could sing it when Sofia comes back from practicing flying derby, and she's doubting herself. Miranda could also be thinking of all the times she encouraged Sofia with this song as she was growing up.**

Miranda: Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name  
Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly  
(Fly)

Sofia and Miranda: Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly  
To your heart

Sofia: Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night  
You can fly

Miranda: Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Sofia and Miranda: Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)

Sofia: Rise to the heights of all you can be  
(Fly, Fly)  
Soar on the hope of marvelous things

Miranda: Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Sofia and Miranda: Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart


	35. Hildegard's love song for Zandar

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Selena Gomez song, so enjoy your request! I thought that while Hildegard's still under the influence of the love potion from AquaTurquoise's Starry Eyes, she could sing this to Zandar before the spell is lifted.**

Hildegard: It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are...  
And I want you to know, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song, baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song, baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you... like a love song...


	36. Hugo's advice for James

**Someone wanted this classic song from The Little Mermaid, so enjoy your request! I thought that following his duet with Vivian in chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song, when James is still acting very spacey following his duet with Vivian and her kissing him, Hugo, Desmond, and Zandar could try to convince him to tell her how he feels about her. This could be before he goes to Miss Merriweather with his CD.**

Zandar: James, will you just tell Vivian how you feel?

Hugo: Zandar, he can't just come out and drop a bombshell like that! We need the right atmosphere!

Desmond: Like what?

Hugo: Something like this…  
(sings) Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

James (blushing): I don't know about that…

Desmond joins in: Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her

Zandar joins him: It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Hugo: Sing with me now

James: Okay, maybe I did like singing with her…

Hugo/Desmond/Zandar: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Desmond: Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon

Hugo: Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better

Zandar: She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Hugo: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

Desmond: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

Zandar: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl

Hugo/Desmond/Zandar: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl


	37. Melinda's words of comfort

**Someone wanted this classic song, so enjoy your request! I thought that this could be one of the songs that James and Amber's mother was always singing to them when they were little.**

Melinda: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, when I laid sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away

 **And later when she appears to James following the fiasco at the talent show (see chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song or chapter 9 of The Day the Music Died)…**

Melinda: That's a wonderful idea, Roland, and I have an idea as well.

(sings as she holds James) You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away


	38. Sofia and Hugo's strange duet

**Raven862 asked about this ELO song from the movie Strange Magic, so enjoy your request! I thought they could do it at a party at Royal Prep, or as they practice ice dancing.**

Sofia: You're sailing softly through the sun  
in a broken stone age dawn.  
You fly so high.

Hugo joins in: I get a strange magic,  
oh, what a strange magic,  
oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
got a strange magic.

Hugo: You're walking meadows in my mind,  
making waves across my time,  
oh no, oh no.

Sofia joins in: I get a strange magic,  
oh, what a strange magic,  
oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
got a strange magic.

Sofia: Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again,  
now I've seen the way it's got to end,  
sweet dream, sweet dream.

Hugo and Sofia: Strange magic,  
oh, what a strange magic,  
oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
got a strange magic.

Hugo: It's magic, it's magic, it's magic.

Sofia: Strange magic,  
oh, what a strange magic,  
oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic.

Hugo: Strange magic (Strange magic)  
oh, what a strange magic (Strange magic)  
oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic.

Hugo and Sofia: Strange magic (Strange magic)  
oh, what a strange magic (Strange magic)  
oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
got a strange magic,  
you know I got a strange magic,  
yeah, I got a strange magic,  
oo-o-o-oo, strange magic.


	39. Another Dads and Daughters Day song

**As another song for the Dads and Daughters Day sing-along, how about everyone take part in this classic Blues Brothers tune? And thanks to James and Roland's love of the movie, Sofia knows this one!**

Roland: Hey folks here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher  
She was a low-down Hoochie Koocher

Raja Vijay (Lakshmi's dad): She was the roughest toughest frail  
But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Daughters: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Hodey odey odey oh  
(Daughters: Hodey odey odey oh)  
Dads: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee  
(Daughters: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee)  
Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho  
(Daughters: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho)

King Oberlyn (Kari's dad): She messed around with a bloke named Smokey  
She loved him though he was cokey

King Henrik (Hildegard's dad): He took her down to Chinatown  
And he showed her how to kick the gong around

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Daughters: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Whooooooooaaaap!  
(Daughters: Whooooooooaaaap!)  
Dads: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee  
(Daughters: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee)  
Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho  
(Daughters: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho)

Raja Vijay: She had a dream about the King of Sweden  
He gave her things that she was needin'

Roland: He gave her a home built of gold and steel  
A diamond car with the platinum wheels

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Daughters: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Hodey odey odey oh  
(Daughters: Hodey odey odey oh)  
Dads: Scatting  
(Daughters: Scatting)  
Dads: Scatting  
(Daughters: Scatting)

King Oberlyn: He gave her his townhouse and his racin' horses  
Each meal she ate was a dozen courses

King Henrik: Had a million dollars' worth of nickels and dimes  
She sat around and counted them a million times

Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi  
(Daughters: Hidey Hidey Hidey Hi)  
Dads: Hodey odey odey oh  
(Daughters: Hodey odey odey oh)  
Dads: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee  
(Daughters: Heedey Heedey Heedey Hee)  
Dads: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho  
(Daughters: Hidey Hidey Hidey Ho)

Dads: Poor Min'  
Poor Min'  
Poor Min'...


	40. Sir Oliver's plans for revenge

**Someone wanted Sir Oliver to sing this song from Quest for Camelot, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a deleted song from The Tale of the Noble Knight, he could sing this to himself as he leaves Brazendell. And if that's the case, does the Secret Library sense a sequel to his story?**

Sir Oliver: Let's go back to war and violence  
I'm so bored with peace and silence  
Nights of evil filled with fear  
Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun

Let darkness find its sad ways  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more foolish acts of kindness  
The Ice Fire Shield will be mine

Years from now, no one will bother  
To recall your good Sir Jaxon  
Because all of this will be mine  
This will all be mine

I have a plan, it includes you  
You, little princess, will lead me to the weapon  
Where I will claim all that is mine

With our horses, we will ride  
To the cave where the dragons hide  
Now watch me create  
My mechanical army with pride

With this potion I bought from some witches  
A drop on this chicken  
Oh, watch as it switches into a weapon  
That I can use at will  
Now this chicken can kill

Ta-dah, behold  
A blade beak

Stand right up and enter quickly  
I'll transform the meek and sickly  
Into iron men with hands of steel  
Yes, yes, into the water quickly, now go you fools

Next stand up straight, now move it along  
No, no, no, no, no, that's no good  
Prepare for the dawning of a new age  
The Oliverian age  
Year one

Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom  
We are the army of glory and gloom  
Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom  
We are the army of glory and gloom

Only one will be revered  
Worshiped, hated, loved and feared  
I'd just like to say a few words  
I, me, mine

You were mistaken if you believed  
Sir Oliver was someone who'd crumble and leave  
Now I am back and I will be staying this time

I told you once and I told you twice  
Everything you see before you  
Every last bit of it will be mine


	41. Miss Nettle's flowery lament

**The Enchanted Fanboy asked about this song from Into the Woods, so enjoy your request! I thought that Miss Nettle could vent her frustrations about her snowdrops being stolen to King Henrik and Hildegard before Sofia comes and learns about this flowery mystery.**

KING HENRIK: Who might that be?

HILDEGARD: Is that who I think it is?

KING HENRIK: It's the fairy you told me about from school

HILDEGARD: There's nothing here for you.

MISS NETTLE: I wouldn't say that, dearie….

KING HENRIK: Now what is it you wish?

MISS NETTLE: It's not what I wish! It's what you wish!  
Nothing decorating the kingdom now, is there?  
And there will never be  
Unless you do exactly as I say  
In three days' time a blue moon will appear  
Only then can the curse be undone

HILDEGARD: What curse?

MISS NETTLE: The one I placed on this kingdom

KING HENRIK: What are you talking about?

MISS NETTLE: In the past, when you were no more than a babe  
Your father sent his gardener to my greenhouse  
They were a nice couple  
But not nice neighbors!  
You see, your mother was with child  
And she developed an unusual appetite  
She admired my beautiful garden  
And she told your father  
That what she wanted  
More than anything in the world  
(rapping) was...Greens, greens, nothing but greens:  
Parsley, peppers, cabbages and celery  
Asparagus and watercress and fiddleferns and lettuce!  
He said, "All right,"  
But it wasn't, quite, 'cause I caught him in the autumn in my garden one night!  
He was robbing me  
Stealing from me,  
Rooting through my roses,  
raiding my daffodils and ripping up my snowdrops  
(My champion! My favorite!)  
I should have laid a spell on him right there  
I could have turned him into stone  
Or a dog or a chair...  
But I let him have the snowdrops, I'd lots to spare, in return, however, I said,  
"Fair is fair: You can let me have the baby that your queen will bear  
And we'll call it square"

KING HENRIK: I had a brother?

MISS NETTLE: No! But you had a sister

KING HENRIK: Where is she?

MISS NETTLE: She's mine now. And you'll never find her  
Small price to pay for what else your father stole from me  
It cost me my youth and my beauty  
My mother warned me  
She would punish me with the curse of ugliness if I ever lost any of them...

HILDEGARD: Lost what?

MISS NETTLE: The snowdrops!

KING HENRIK & HILDEGARD: Snowdrops?

MISS NETTLE: The special snowdrops!  
I let him go, I didn't know he'd stolen my snowdrops!  
I was watching him crawl, back over the wall!  
When Bang! Crash! And the lightning flash!  
Well, that's another story, never mind, anyway  
At last the big day came I made my claim.  
"Oh, don't take away the baby," They shrieked and screeched  
But I did, and I hid her where she'll never be reached  
Your father cried, and your mother died.  
When for extra measure, I admit it was a pleasure, I said,  
"Sorry, I'm still not mollified.  
And I laid little spell on them  
You, too, hon  
That your family tree  
Would always be a barren one...

HILDEGARD: No!

KING HENRIK: How could you do that?

MISS NETTLE: And when your mother died  
Your father deserted you  
Your father was no father  
So why should you be?  
Now there's no more fuss  
And there's no more scenes,  
And my garden thrives,  
You should see my nectarines!  
But I'm telling you the same I tell kings and queens:  
Don't ever never ever mess around with my greens!  
Especially the snowdrops!


	42. James and Miranda's advice for Sofia

**Using a song from one of his favorite musicals, I thought that James could give Sofia a big brotherly talk when he sees her starting to think of Hugo as more of a friend. And Hugo had best watch out for Protective Older Brother if he's not careful! But on a more serious note, I'd like to dedicate this song to Charmian Carr; RIP Liesl.**

James: You wait little girl  
On an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on

Your life little girl  
Is an empty page  
That men will want to write on

Sofia: To write on

James: You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby it's time to think  
Better beware  
Be canny and careful  
Baby you're on the brink

You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads  
And roués and cads  
Will offer you food and wine

Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken

You need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you

Sofia: I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe

I am sixteen going on seventeen innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies  
Drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those?

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

I need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you

 **And later when Miranda learns about Sofia's crush on Hugo...**

Miranda: When you're sixteen going on seventeen  
Waiting for life to start  
Somebody kind who touches your mind  
Will suddenly touch your heart

Sofia: When that happens, after it happens  
Nothing is quite the same  
Somehow I know I'll jump up and go  
If ever he calls my name

Miranda: Gone are your old ideas of life  
The old ideas grow dim  
Lo and behold you're someone's wife  
And you belong to him  
You may think this kind of adventure  
Never may come to you  
Darling sixteen going on seventeen  
Wait a year

Sofia: I'll wait a year

Miranda: Just wait a year

Sofia and Miranda: Or two


	43. A powerful song for Sofia

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Ever After High, so enjoy your request! I thought that during her first few days at Royal Prep, Sofia could sing this as she tries to become the best princess ever.**

Sofia: Looking for my ever after  
Don't wanna se my dreams get shattered  
Everybody says I have to  
Got to wait around to be rescued  
Not going to sit alone in a tower  
I'll show the world my Princess Power  
I'm standing up then I'm stronger  
Listen to my heartbeat, this is getting louder.

This feeling inside, it's coming alive  
No more waiting out  
See the fire in our eyes, it's burning brighter  
Let go all the fear and fly, higher and higher  
Rise up, sky is the limit now at Royal Prep  
Oh Oh! Uuh-Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Power Princess Shining Bright.

You not will play the game  
But we'll get out here our own way  
Don't wanna let it go down in flames  
This is how we ride now, side by side now  
They didn't think that we could  
Come out from behind the shadows  
We'll standing up, we're stronger  
Listen to our hearts 'cause it's getting louder.

This feeling inside, it's coming alive  
No more waiting out  
See the fire in our eyes, it's burning brighter  
Let go all the fear and fly, higher and higher  
Rise up, sky is the limit now at Royal Prep  
Oh Oh! Uuh-Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Power Princess Shining Bright.

Millions of flashing lights, hearts ready to take fly  
This feeling is taking over, can't hold it in no more  
Don't ever wanna come down, my heart is sorry now  
This fire is burning brighter.

See the fire in our eyes, it's burning brighter  
Let go all the fear and fly, higher and higher  
Rise up, sky is the limit now at Royal Prep  
Oh Oh! Uuh-Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Power Princess Shining Bright.

See the fire in our eyes, it's burning brighter  
Let go all the fear and fly, higher and higher  
Rise up, sky is the limit now at Royal Prep  
Oh Oh! Uuh-Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Power Princess Shining Bright


	44. Sofia can't be shot down

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song by Madilyn Bailey, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing this while practicing for the Flying Derby tryout race, because no matter what Hugo and Amber tell her about this only being a prince thing, their comments will "ricochet" off her because she won't give up.**

Sofia: You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, but sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium


	45. Lydia's ordinary song

**Someone wanted GradGirl2010's character Lydia to sing this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought that she could get together with her friends Ahli and Junjie during chapter 8 of the story My Sisters Teacher, and talk the whole royalty thing.**

Lydia: Oh yeah,  
La da a da  
Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange

I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple  
Suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see  
That underneath

I'm just an ordinary girl!  
Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored, I get scared,  
I feel ignored, I feel happy  
I get silly, I choke on my own words.  
I make wishes, I have dreams,  
And I still want to believe,  
Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl!  
Like you like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you like me

How are you?  
Hello, goodbye  
One day here,  
One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show

Strike a pose for the front  
Cover of a magazine  
Everywhere, I arrive I get  
High five's  
They paint me larger than life  
Yeah!

I'm just an ordinary girl!  
Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored, I get scared,  
I feel ignored, I feel happy (yeah)  
I get silly, I choke on my own words.  
I make wishes, I have dreams,  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl!

So give it everything  
Or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet  
When you stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about  
What people say  
Who knows where the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl  
Mmm

I'm just an ordinary girl!  
Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored, I get scared,  
I feel ignored, I feel happy  
I get silly, I choke on my own words.  
I make wishes, I have dreams,  
And I still want to believe,  
Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl!  
Like you like me (yeah!)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you like me

For an ordinary girl  
Mmm  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you


	46. The Secret Singer's soul searching song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Monster High, so enjoy your request! I thought that James could sing it to himself as he looks at his reflection when he tries on his completed Secret Singer costume (see chapter 4 of The Secret Love Song), and thinks how to tell Vivian about how he feels, especially since he's afraid to do something like this while singing in public.**

James: Seems so close  
But yet so far  
Reaching out  
Towards the stars

Try and try but I can't catch hold  
There's a fire that burns inside me  
Everywhere that I seem to go  
I end up empty handed

Have you seen what I'm trying to find  
I've been looking far and wide  
High and low, low and high  
In the dark, can't find the light

Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time  
Maybe I  
Maybe I  
Should search inside

Was a long dark road  
And then there's light  
What once was lost  
Now is in my sight

Only right that I leave behind  
The limitations made by my mind  
It's in the past and I'm satisfied  
I think I've finally found it

Have you seen what I'm trying to find  
I've been looking far and wide  
High and low, low and high  
In the dark, can't find the light

Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time  
Now I'm fine  
Cause I can  
Find it deep inside!

Here I stand (here I stand)  
It's about time (oh)  
I looked high and low  
Just to see what's mine

I believed that it would be  
Now I see  
Now I see  
There's a voice inside of me, yeah!

Now I've seen what I've tried to find  
I've been looking far and wide  
High and low, low and high  
In the dark now I've found the light

I guess I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time  
I've realized  
That maybe I  
Should search inside


	47. Hugo laments a lost love

**Someone asked about this song from Brokeback Mountain, so enjoy your request! I thought that following the stunt he pulled at the tryout race in Just One of the Princes, Hugo could sing this to himself as he realizes that he's lost Amber.**

Hugo: I don't want to say goodbye  
Let the stars shine through  
I don't want to say goodbye  
All I want to do is live with you

Just like the light of the morning  
After the darkness has gone  
The shadow of my love is falling  
On a place where the sun always shines  
Don't you know that's where our hearts both belong?

Cause I don't want to say goodbye  
Let the sun shine through  
No, I don't want to say goodbye  
All I want to do is live with you

Together, our two hearts are strong  
Don't you know that's where our hearts both belong?

Cause I don't want to say goodbye  
Let the stars shine through  
No, I don't want to say goodbye  
All I want to do is live with you

All I want to do is live with you...


	48. Even Kari's not perfect

**Somebody asked about this Hannah Montana song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Princess Kari could sing this as she learns that she doesn't have to be great at everything before she takes the stage in The Princess Ballet.**

Kari: Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
One, two, three, four!  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I'm messing up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I'm messing up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan  
Figure something else out!  
Don't stay down!  
Try again!  
Yeah!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right!  
Nobody's perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I'm messing up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes!  
Nobody's perfect

Nobody's perfect!  
No, no, nobody's perfect!


	49. Aunt Tilly believes in Sir Bartelby

**Someone wanted Aunt Tilly to sing this song from Cats Don't Dance, so enjoy your request! I thought that following the accident on the dance floor, she could sing this to herself as she watches Sir Bartelby run off.**

Aunt Tilly: I never believed that there was a rainbow  
With a pot of gold at the end  
I'm much too smart for fairy tales like that  
Yet here I am again  
I thought this time, this time we're gonna make it  
Why I thought so I really don't know  
Maybe something in his eyes just told me so  
Something in his eyes...

Tell me lies  
And I'll come runnin'  
I must have lost my mind!  
I could close me eyes  
And tell you just exactly what's comin'  
Life's gonna turn just a little unkind

Seems like everyone's sailin'  
Way out on the sea  
And I'm stuck here on the shore  
Sun's always shinin'  
But it's never on me  
Why should I try anymore?

Tell me lies  
Tell me lies  
And I'll just keep right on comin'  
This time I've got to believe in the dream  
This time I've got to believe in his dream


	50. Sabrina's tribute to Roland and Miranda

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this Shirley Temple song, so enjoy your request! I thought their character Sabrina, who doesn't remember her parents like Nell does, could sing this to Roland and Miranda a few nights after she and Nell become official princesses. And stay tuned for a special message!**

Sabrina: How can I thank you, how do I start  
The words are somewhere, around my heart  
If I could say in a word or two  
How much it means to be loved by you

How can I thank you, how do I start  
The words are somewhere, around my heart  
If I could say in a word or two  
How much it means to be loved by you

Then I could thank you, for all you've done  
But I don't know what to do  
What can you say when a dream comes true  
How can I ever thank you

Then I could thank you, for all you've done  
But I don't know what to do  
What can you say when a dream comes true  
How can I ever thank you

 **Normally when I get to this point, I'd be saying wait until tomorrow for the next installment of songs. But surprise! In honor of this being the tenth installment of my series, you're getting a surprise…bonus songs! I'd also like to thank everyone for helping make this series so popular!**


	51. The kids' song for Miranda

**Isiah02 asked about this Boyz II Men song, so enjoy your request! I thought that since he's singing in public again, James could give Miranda a brilliant Mother's Day gift, but he also decides to let Sofia, Lucinda and Amber join in as well.**

James: You taught me everything  
Everything you've given me  
I'll always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah

Amber: There isn't anything  
Or anyone that I could be  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
If I didn't have you by my side

Sofia: You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were gray  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there to comfort me

Lucinda: And no one else can be  
What you have been to me you will always be  
You will always be the girl  
In my life for all times

James/Amber/Sofia/Lucinda: Mama, Mama you know I love you  
(You know I love you)  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars, yes it is  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul  
Yes it is, yes it is, oh, yes it is, yes it is, yes it is oh

Amber: You're always there for me  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad  
You showed me right from my wrong  
Yes you did

Sofia: And you took up for me  
When everyone was downin' me  
You always did understand  
You gave me strength to go on

Lucinda: There were so many times  
Looking back when I was so afraid  
And then you'd come to me and say to me  
I can face anything

James: And no one else can do  
What you have done for me  
You'll always be, you will always be  
The girl in my life, ooh oh

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda: Mama, Mama you know I love you  
(You know I love you, you know I love you)  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart, (You are)  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
(Your love is like tears from the stars)  
Mama I just want you to know (Mama I just want you to know)  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul

James: Never gonna go a day without you  
Fills me up just thinkin' about you  
I'll never go a day without my mama

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda: Mama, Mama you know I love you  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
(Your love is like tears from the stars)  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul

James: Lovin' you is like food to my soul, oh yeah


	52. Sofia's song of confidence

**Raven862 asked about this song from Alice Through the Looking Glass, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing it to her friends as they prepare for a fight, whether it's going face to face against an enemy, or if they need a boost in confidence.**

Sofia: I know that I'm running out of time  
I want it all, mmm, mmm  
And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off  
I want it on, mmm, mmm

And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher  
Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars  
Even when I give it all away  
I want it all, mmm, mmm

We came here to run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it

Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, uh

And people like to laugh at you 'cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm  
See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game mm, mm

And no matter the weather, we can do it better  
You and me together, forever and ever  
We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing

We came here to run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it

Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, fire, fire  
Run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it

So look I came here to run it  
Just 'cause nobody's done it  
Y'all don't think I can run it  
But look, I've been here, I've done it  
Impossible? Please  
Watch I do it with ease  
You just gotta believe  
Come on, come on with me

Oh, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Hey, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?

Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, fire

Run it, run it, run it  
Just like fire  
Run it, run it, run it


	53. Another lullaby for Amber

**In chapter 4 of my story The Missing Memory Mystery, Roland told Miranda about a lullaby he used to sing to Amber. This classic Gordon Lightfoot tune is another one he used, since everyone in the family enjoys folk music.**

Roland: All the lovely ladies in their finery tonight  
I wish that I could know them one by one  
All the handsome gentlemen with loving on their minds  
Strolling in to take the ladies home  
Bless you all and keep you in the road to tenderness  
Heaven can be yours just for now.

All you gentle strangers who by nature do not smile  
To everyone who cannot hold a pen  
To All you heavy rounders with a headache for your pains  
Who dread the thought of going 'round the bend

Bless you all and keep you on the road to better things  
Heaven can be yours just for now.

All the lovely ladies in their finery tonight  
I wish that I could kiss you while you knit  
To all the ones who learn to live with bein' second-guessed  
Whose job it is to give more then to get

Bless you all and keep you with the faith to let it pass  
Heaven can be yours just for now

To all you lonely sailors who have trouble being seen  
To each of you with heartache that remains  
Maybe sometime later you might swim back into shore  
If someone could relieve you of your chains

Bless you all and keep you on the land or on the sea  
Heaven can be yours, just for now


	54. A different twin song for James and Ambe

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about the theme from Disney's Stuck in the Middle, so enjoy your request! I thought as another way to cheer James up when he's feeling sad about losing his voice, Amber could sing this to him. This might also be one of the songs Amber puts on at the end of chapter 8 of The Day the Music Died as she and the family play with James.**

Amber: Sometimes it feels like things are out of control  
Like you're living in a circus  
Trying to figure out your way in the world  
When your act is kinda perfect

So turn it up, turn it up  
Do your thing, don't stop  
Let the game begin  
Let's jump right in

I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
In the middle of the party  
We're just getting started  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
In the eye of the tornado  
Rowing in the same boat  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I wanna get stuck with you

Get up, get going  
Gotta go with the flow  
And ride the wave right where you're supposed to  
We can go through all the highs and the lows  
Yeah, life's a crazy roller coaster

So turn it up, turn it up  
Do your thing, don't stop  
Let the fun begin  
Let's jump right in

I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
In the middle of the party  
We're just getting started  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
In the eye of the tornado  
Rowing in the same boat  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I wanna get stuck with you


	55. James breaks out with the school band

**As a special treat for a party at Royal Prep when the school band is performing, I thought it might be fun for the school band (mentioned in The Shy Princess, and seen in Princess Butterfly), to do this Lemonade Mouth tune. And as a special surprise for everyone, I thought James could also join in to show them that he's not afraid of singing in public anymore.**

Vivian: Oooh yeah, mmmm  
Breakthrough

Up, down, spinnin' all around  
Fly high, falling to the ground  
Sometimes dreams can feel so far away

Time keeps skippin' out a beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is like a string of cloudy days (James: Here we go)

Maya: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Desmond: Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on

All: Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster

Desmond/Maya: Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through

Vivian: Stop, still, take another breath  
Road block, move it to the left  
Get around whatever's in your way

Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
It's gonna be your turn to play  
Gonna be your turn to play

Maya: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Desmond: Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight (James: Here we go)  
Keep on, keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on

All: Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster

James: You can see it in the blind sight  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to the music ima use it when the time's right  
Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright  
Usually in life there's one shot, this is on  
Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you  
Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you  
Wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to  
Keep pushing till you breakthrough

Maya: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (Vivian: Oh it was wrong)  
Whenever you can't see the light (Vivian: Can't see the light)  
Whenever there's no end in sight (Vivian: No end in sight)  
Keep on, keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on (Vivian: Keep on movin' on)

All: Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster

Desmond/Maya: Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through (James: Come on)  
Don't stop till you breaking on through (James: Put your hands up)  
Shake it, till you make it (James: Put your hands up)  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop (Vivian: Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop) till you breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop

Vivian: Here comes a breakthrough


	56. Amber's song for Sofia's party

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought that Amber might sing this to Sofia as she makes plans for Sofia's tea party in Tea for Too Many to be even better. But even though everything didn't turn out the way Amber planned, she had a good idea, since music makes everything better!**

Amber: Come and feel the beat  
Get up and stomp your feet (alright)  
There's a magic party  
Come on, can't you see?

(Woah woah oh)

Up all night  
We're gonna dance 'till the morning light  
You and me together  
That's the way  
There's a magic party  
Sofia it's your day

(Woah woah oh)  
(Woah woah oh)

We're super, we're sparkling  
We're magic all the way  
We're fast, fun and flying  
There's nothing more to say

Hey hey let's get ready  
'Cause it's the place to be  
There's a magic party  
Come on, can't you see?

So please dance with me

Come and feel the beat  
Get up and stomp your feet (alright)  
There's a magic party  
Come on, can't you see?

(Woah woah oh)

Up all night  
We're gonna dance 'till the morning light  
You and me together  
That's the way  
Never stop the rhythm  
Let the music play

(Woah woah oh)  
(Woah woah oh)

Jump in and shake in  
We're gonna have some fun  
Tonight will be perfect  
My heart is like a drum

Hey hey let's get ready  
'Cause it's the place to be  
There's a magic party  
Come on, can't you see?

So please dance with me

Come and feel the beat  
Get up and stomp your feet (alright)  
There's a magic party  
Come on, can't you see?

(Woah woah oh)

Up all night  
We're gonna dance 'till the morning light  
You and me together  
That's the way  
There's a magic party  
Sofia it's your day

(Woah woah oh)  
(Woah woah oh)

Clap your hands up  
For the band  
Raise your voice  
And make some noise  
Something magic is going to start  
Just feel the rhythm in your heart

Don't stop, don't stop (don't stop)  
Don't stop just make it pop  
There's a magic party  
Come on, can't you see?

Come on, feel the beat  
Get up and stomp your feet (alright)  
There's a magic party  
Come on, can't you see?

(Woah woah oh)

Up all night  
We're gonna dance 'till the morning light  
You and me together  
That's the way  
Never stop the rhythm  
Let the music play

(Woah woah oh)  
(Woah woah oh)


	57. Sofia's advice for James

**Isiah02 asked about this Smash Mouth tune, so enjoy your request! I thought that following his injury in The Flying Crown, and he's wondering how he can help the team, James can get some words of advice from Sofia before Sir Gilliam delivers the good news that he can be the assistant coach (then team groom, then mascot).**

Sofia: Things are getting weird, things are getting tough  
Nothing's making sense but you keep on looking up  
They tell you to be true, you're trying every day  
You keep it on the real, still you gotta find a way  
To make your mama happy, to make your papa proud  
You gotta turn it up but all you hear is turn it down

So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail

And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hang on

Sometimes I wanna cry and throw the towel in  
They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin  
And everywhere I go the people are the same  
They just wanna know that everything will be OK  
Things are getting rough, turn it back around  
You gotta turn it up when they tell you tone it down


	58. James rules! At least in his own mind

**Raven862 asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought that during King for a Day, Roland could try and tell James that he might not be as ready as he thinks to rule the kingdom. James, however, has his own ideas.**

Roland: There once was a king who lost his new crown  
He frantically searched for it all over town  
Alas he did not hear the shouts as he sped  
Of everyone saying it was right on his head

Oh, he thought he was ready to rule  
But he still had some learning to do  
If you listen up more than you speak  
You will soon gain the wisdom you seek  
So there's no need to rush  
Keep your cool  
And one day you'll be ready to rule

James: I fully intend to take your good advice  
But the years I spent watching you should suffice  
To teach me the things I need to have down  
Like how to know when I am wearing a crown

Oh, I know that I'm ready to rule  
Though you think I have learning to do  
So I'll have to come up with a way  
I can prove it to you on this day  
Then you will see when I'm through  
That I am already ready to rule

 _(Instrumental bridge)_

I'll take charge like the leader I know I can be  
And take care of all those who are counting on me

Roland: Even though I hold you in the highest esteem  
There's more to good leadership than it may seem

James: So I know I'm ready to rule

Roland: But you still have some learning to do

James: Now I really must be on my way

Roland: Even though I am begging you stay  
Soon you will see what I say is true

James: No it's you who will see when I'm through

Roland: Oh one day you'll be ready

James: I am already ready

Roland: You almost are ready

James: I'll show you  
I'm ready  
So ready  
To rule


	59. Hugo's fashionable song

**As he leaves the hockey game to go to his ice dancing recital in Lord of the Rink, and prepares to show his dad how good he is at ice dancing, I thought it might be fun for Hugo to sing this classic ZZ Top song in his mind as Miss Flora turns his ice hockey outfit into his ice dancing costume.**

Hugo: Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie  
I don't need a reason why.

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin' not a single thing.  
And cuff links, stick pin,  
When I step out I'm gonna do you in.

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Top coat, top hat,  
I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,  
Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.


	60. A new Leafsong Festival tune

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Wiz, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a bonus song in The Leafsong Festival, Clover, Crackle, Minimus, and Sofia could sing a song in celebration of the show going on.**

Clover: I'm not doing this  
Cause even I know it don't make no sense

Crackle: Breaking a heart got me this way  
I ain't in a rush to see that again

Minimus: Just thinking about it is terrifying

Sofia: Oh  
You ain't gonna give up on me now. I won't let you turn around  
This won't be easy, no way, no how, but we won't back down  
When the night is so cold, dark, and lonely  
All you got to do is look at me and hear what I say  
We got it

Crackle: We got it

Sofia: I got you

Clover: I got you

Sofia: We got it

Minimus: We got it

Sofia: We got it, together we do

Minimus: So close, yet so far, I can see our dreams from standing right where we are  
The only thing that's in our way are these impossible odds  
I'm terrified this is just way too hard

Clover and Ensemble: What if I fail (fail)? How do I fly (fly), knowing there's a good chance we'll fall from the sky (sky)?

Clover and Minimus: What were we thinking? Why do we even try? That's what we get for letting our hopes get too high

Sofia: I can't believe what I'm hearing, get a hold of yourself

Sofia and Crackle: You ain't gonna give up on me now. I won't let you turn around  
This won't be easy, no way, no how, but we won't back down

Crackle: When the night is so cold, dark, and lonely  
All you got to do is look at me and hear what I say  
And we got it

Sofia, Clover, and Minimus: We got it

Crackle: I got you

Sofia, Clover, and Minimus: I got you

Crackle: We got it

Sofia, Clover, and Minimus: We got it

Crackle: We got it, together we do

Sofia: Ain't nobody giving us nothing, if we want it there's just no other way  
I'll be right here, come what may

Crackle: Together we'll beat and face it

All: You know that I've got you there's nothing we can't do, oh no, oh no, oh no

Sofia: Our dreams are waiting for us so let's go

All: We ain't gonna give up on this now, we refuse to turn around  
This won't be easy, no way, no how, but we won't back down

Sofia: And when the night is so cold, dark, and lonely  
All you got to do is look at me and hear what I say

We got it

Clover: We got it

Sofia: I got you

Crackle: I got you

Sofia: We got it

Minimus: We got it

Sofia: We got it

All: Together we do

Minimus: I can conquer the mountains

Sofia, Clover, and Crackle: Together we do

Clover: Swim the deepest sea

Sofia, Crackle, and Minimus: Together we do

Crackle: There ain't nothing I can't do as long as you're with me

All: Together, together

Clover: Oh yeah, oh yeah!

All: Together, together

Sofia: Oh yeah, oh yeah!

All: Together, together  
Together we do!

 **Well, in the words of The Wiz, it's time to ease on down the road and take a break. I hope you enjoyed this special edition collection of Do You Want to Sing Together. I'm still taking requests and writing them down, so until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
